Love Lives On
by Kiminator Mark XII
Summary: Sometimes, learning to live without someone can be the hardest lesson to learn. NejiTen. LeexTen Friendship.


**Disclaimer: **So I don't own any of these characters or the show Naruto.... I own only my crazy ideas....

**A/N:** Ok, so it's been a looooong time since I've posted anything, and I feel kinda bad about it... but anyway, this is my first ever Naruto fic, so wish me luck!! I'm really excited about this, so please read and enjoy!!!

* * *

**Love Lives On**

**

* * *

  
**

_I reached for you this mornin'_

_And woke up with empty arms_

_Once again it's sinkin' in_

_How far away you are_

_I still pour two cups of coffee_

_And tell you all about my dreams_

_This kitchen's way too quiet_

_You should still be here with me_

"Love Lives On" By: Mallary Hope

_

* * *

  
_

Tenten rolled over in her bed suddenly, her eyes fluttering open from a long night's sleep. She shuddered under the covers; that was the most awful dream she had ever had. She clung tightly to the warm figure pressed up beside her.

"Hmm..." She buried her head into sweet fluffiness, "I just had the scariest dream, Neji-kun."

But when she opened her eyes a second time, instead of seeing long, dark strands of hair, her vision was obscured by a cloud of white. That was when it really hit her; and it hit her hard. That wasn't a horrible dream. She really was alone.

"Neji..." her voice cracked with emotion as she moaned his beautiful name. Angrily, she threw the imposter pillow away from her.

The brunette swung her legs over the side of her overly-large bed and sighed, preparing herself for another long day without her other half. He had been there for so much of her life, how could he just be gone? She buried her face in her hands; Neji was still gone, he had still been brutally murdered on an S-rank mission, and he still wasn't coming back, no matter how many times she cried herself to sleep. Tenten shook her head, trying to clear it of unwanted emotions and got up, making her way to the kitchen.

Numbly, her fingers followed their routine, brewing the coffee they had shared every morning, and poured the dark liquid into waiting cups. She set one down at the table black before doctoring up the other with sugar and cream. Tenten sat down in her chair and stared at the lonely coffee cup across from her: the only thing returning her gaze.

"I, ah.... um..." she started hesitantly, but when she didn't hear any kind of rebuke, she continued on, "I had the most frightening dream last night, Neji. It was where..." a tear slid down her face, "you were gone, and I had to fend for myself."

She looked down at her stomach and added an afterthought. "And our baby."

The widow shook her head with a bitter laugh. "We are ninjas after all... I just... I just never thought anything would happen to you, Love, you were unstoppable."

Tears seeped down her cheeks and she shifted her gaze to the coffee beneath her. Its color was light from all of the cream she added in by habit, and as she stared at it, the color seemed to change. It turned lighter and lighter until it resembled a pale silver color before it started to tint itself with violet. It looked just like his beautiful eyes...

She blinked furiously, angry that she had let her imagination go that far. She quickly drew her hand across her eyes, wiping away the stupid, unwanted tears. She looked back down and, just as she'd expected, the coffee was its normal light tan color.

"...I miss you, Neji Hyuuga..."

* * *

Tenten looked down at the little bundle of life in her arms and smiled morosely. Her little girl was the picture of beauty, with hair as rich and chocolate as her mother's and large, angelic eyes that shone like two pristine moons. Right now, her silver eyes were closed in sleep, and her mouth was parted slightly like Tenten had so often seen her husband do.

The young mother walked through the large, empty house, her mind filling with fond memories of when the house didn't seem so cold and empty. She gently placed the sleeping bundle that was her child Hana in her sleekly polished crib when she heard a loud knock at the door. The Hyuuga smoothed her girl's hair before placing a kiss on her tiny forehead.

"Quiet, Little One, I'll be back."

She knew that wasn't necessary, for the little child was fast asleep, but for some reason, it made Tenten feel much better. The brunette hurried to the large door and opened it quickly to reveal her green-clad teammate.

"Afternoon, my youthful flower, how was your day?!" Lee bounced energetically on the balls of his feet.

"It was good, Lee, please come in!" Tenten ushered him into the living room.

Totally oblivious to the way she winced, the leaf shinobi plopped himself into Neji's favorite leather recliner. The brunette recovered quickly, plastering a smile on her face and sitting down on the plush sofa.

"I really miss you on the missions, Ten, and so does Gai-Sensei."

"I know, Lee," she sighed, fiddling with a strand of her loose hair, "but I have a baby that I'm responsible for now, and I can't just leave her. In fact, I've been considering retiring from the program."

"Tenten!!" the bowl-haired ninja nearly shot out of the chair, "How dare you say that?!! You have always been team Gai's youthful flower!"

"Calm down," she put a soothing hand on his shoulder in an attempt to settle her teammate.

"I just cannot believe it!" he shook his head vigorously.

"I know. Um... hey," she rested her hands back in her lap, "this is kinda last second, but would you like to stay for dinner? It's been a little lonely around here without little Hana waking up every two seconds."

"I am afraid I cannot, Tennie, Gai-Sensei and I are going out on a mission tonight. I just came by to give you this before I left." He reached inside his jounin vest and pulled out a beautiful silver rattle. "Hinata gave this to me to give to you. It's for Hana; she said it used to be Neji-kun's."

"Oh, thank you, Lee, you have no idea how much that means to me!" She took it from his large hands with only the slightest hint of sadness.

"It was nothing, my little flower, you take good care of that little bundle of joy for me, okay?" He stood from the chair and grinned his signature smile.

"Of course," Tenten stood and gave him a tight hug.

He patted her fondly on the head. "As the baby's godfather, I'll stop by to check on you two after my mission," Rock Lee gently pushed her away and ruffled her hair, making her laugh.

"Please be careful, Lee," she stepped back and smiled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"As always. Make sure to take care of yourselves, and I will see you both later!" Before she could even move to open the door, he had disappeared out of an open window.

Tenten looked fondly after the green-clad shinobi, warmth flooding her soul. She loved Lee like the brother she never had, and nothing could ever change that. She had people who cared deeply for her, but she remembered a time when there was a single person whose love bested them all. She missed his love desparately, but she was definitely grateful for the friends she had. Maybe, even after all she'd been through; even with her husband gone, love could live on.

* * *

"Come on, Sweetie, no falling behind now, Honey."

"Coming, Mommy!" the six-year-old girl ran after her mother and clung onto her hand. In the girl's other hand she clutched a small arrangement of pure white lilies.

Tenten strode forward, her daughter in tow, until they reached the beautifully polished rock they had hiked out there for. The Memorial Stone. Engraved there were the names of some of her dearest friends and closest loved ones. The long list included Ino, Kiba, Shino, Choji... Neji... and it went on. She knelt down carefully and ran her hand over the familiar names written there, stopping at the one she'd come to see.

"That's Daddy, isn't it?" Hana pressed the lilies to her chest, her pale eyes round with sorrow.

"Yes," Tenten sighed and then offered her hand to the girl, "Come here, Han, I'm sure Daddy would love a visit from you."

She knelt down beside her mom and snuggled up into her side. Placing her bundle of white flowers down at the base of the stone, she leaned forward and put her tiny hand over her father's name.

"I didn't really know you, Daddy," her tiny voice trembled, "but Mama says you were really great... I-I wish you were here to train me, although Auntie Hinata's doing a good job..."

Hana's small shoulders slumped and she looked up at Tenten. Her mother pulled her into a warm hug and continued for the child. "I miss you so much, Neji... I-I wish you could see your little girl, she's so beautiful. She's got your quick eyes, Dear... you'd be so proud of her..."

"Hey, Mommy?"

"Yes, Hana?"

"Well, what was Daddy like?"

"Oh, Han," the Hyuuga's brown eyes softened, becoming reminiscent of much happier times, "He was brave and powerful and strong. His eyes were as big and beautiful as yours, but you, my dear, inherited your mom's hair," Tenten mussed up Hana's chocolate hair and smiled, "Sometimes he could be cold, but he loved both of us very much, Han, don't you ever forget that."

"Sure, Mama, He sounded wonderful!"

"And you know what?" The brunette gently turned her child so that they were facing each other.

"What is it?!" she giggled with childish delight and curiosity.

"I see so much of him in you, Honey," the mother tickled her small nose, making her squeal with pleasure, "from your beautiful eyes to your persistence and determination. You're so strong and proud, just like him. I see so much of that man in you that it sometimes breaks my heart."

The little girl's eyes grew wide, "I'm sorry if I did anything, Mommy."

"Oh, you did nothing wrong, Child, it's just that now I have to love you for both myself and your father."

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"I love Daddy..."

Tenten gave a shaky sigh and pulled her girl onto her lap, "I love your daddy too."

* * *

**A/N: **Woo! That took awhile! Oh well, it was worth it! Kay, hope you liked it!!!


End file.
